Hexweaver Unleashed!
by Leechblade
Summary: Taylor triggers and astral projects at the same time, catching the attention of a Sorcerer from another Earth. Driven forwards by the knowledge that heroes really do exist, and aided by a father who refuses to fail his child, she forges a new path as a hero and as the First Sorceress Supreme of Earth Bet.


**Special thanks to Bochord of Leaspell for allowing me to try this out. This is based off of chapter nine of her "Just Ideas" I've made a few modification. Namely that instead of "Chandu" I've gone with "Hexweaver" for Taylor's Cape Name.**

**I have be honest here: 'heroic' power sets that pack enough of a punch to face the dangers in the Worm-Verse, particularly when their true might is best expressed through cunning, are few and far between, and on my own I would likely never have come up with this.**

**Be prepared for humor, mystical mayhem, and somebody winding up in the role of Wong for Earth Bet's New Sorceress Supreme (in training)… hmm who will wind up Hexweaver's helper? Whatever, Doctor Strange is the Property of Marvel Comics, Worm is the Property of Wildbow, end result I don't see a penny for this.**

* * *

Stephen Strange, not for the first time, found himself wondering what sane person would willingly pick 'Strange' as a surname. Seriously, it was like you were asking for yourself and/or your descendants to get dragged into one wacky scenario after another.

At first he'd been a relatively normal person. Well, not that he wasn't special, it's just that there wasn't anything special about any of the ways he was special. He made his name on the surgical scene and he was one of the best damned neurosurgeons on the planet. A string of broken hearts and mended minds later Stephen thought he'd had it made.

Then the accident happened. His ability to use the magic hands that had made him famous lost because of a string of bad luck partially caused by his own stupidity. A bad rainstorm and his own intoxication had added up to one of medicine's most brilliant minds was taken right out of the game. Stephen had broken because of that incident, largely because his skill in an Operating Room made up so much of his identity.

But it is in our Darkest Hour that we at last see the path to our Finest Hour. After a period of being listless, and (much to Stephen's present shame) mooching off of an ex-girlfriend, he heard of a possible miracle cure.

He cast aside what little remained of his old life to look for it and before long he had found a new purpose. It wasn't quite that romantic however. He found a whole new way to put that brain of his to use and before long his arrogance got a lot of people killed. He'd stepped up to keep the casualties down after his mistake and came out of the confrontation with a fancy new job title.

Sorcerer Supreme, the toughest magic user on a given parallel of a given planet. In the years after taking this lofty and underappreciated office he'd faced one foe after another alongside the Avengers and his trusted valet, Wong.

Thanos and his minions had taken quite a bit from Earth as had the various other extremely potent threats who'd come around after him. That said the Avengers and their allies had faced each and defeated them. Now things were peaceful enough to where no one saw a need for Doctor Stephen Strange.

So he did what any self-respecting hero would do: he prepared for the next time he'd be needed and he looked for trouble lurking in the shadows. Using the art known as astral projection he cast his mind into the void between dimensions in order to seek out the various alternatives of Earth.

And whether by fate or by chance, or possibly by the intervention of such beings that might only be considered gods, a mystical cry for help reached him. This communication could only be coming from an untrained being of immense mystical potential.

The fact that this distress call could be sent at all was a major worry as such talents were invariably dangers to themselves and others if tapped into without proper training.

For this message to reach across parallel Earths, meant that the person sending it could likely become Sorcerer Supreme in their own right. Then Stephen noticed a different problem, one that demanded his attention and decided his course of action.

"Wong!" Stephen barked. "I'll be out of this dimension for at least a year. Mind the sanctums and find me the information on whatever multi dimensional being looks like a whale-worm got freaky with an ice sculpture."

Then he unceremoniously warped to an alternate world. Wong had rarely seen his employer so agitated and so he got to researching the creature Stephen had described. Many maxims apply to the lofty and crucial office of Sorcerer Supreme, however one that anyone with even a cursory understanding of what it implies knows is "If they get angry pray you are not the one they are angry with" …

* * *

Taylor Hebert. What ordinary name for such an extraordinarily individual. Even without her mystical potential she was an exceptionally strong individual. Not physical strength but mentally speaking, she was most likely among the strongest minds in her world. Let's count up her misfortunes, up to and including the incident that drew a sorcerer from an alternate Earth to her aid.

Up until her final year of middle school she'd lived a relatively normal life, excepting the fact that her hometown had the highest population of Parahumans per capita, and that most of those Parahumans were villains.

Then tragedy struck. Her mother was killed in a car crash because she had been sending a text to Taylor. This was the catalyst for numerous other difficulties in her life, not the least of which was an increasingly distant relationship with her father whom was already somewhat aloof due to the man being terrified of his own temper.

So she went off to Summer camp and for a time it seemed as though she could heal. The days in the wilderness, the physical training that strengthened her body, such were good for her heart. But it wasn't enough to prepare her for what happened next.

While Taylor was away at summer camp, her best friend, a sister in all but blood had made a new friend. A friend whom had promptly decided that Taylor was worthless and therefore deserved to be abandoned by Emma and then subjected to bullying.

Sophia Hess was an abrasive yet somehow popular Track Star, Taylor was a socially awkward girl whose only real friend had betrayed her. One can understand that no matter how many times Taylor brought the situation up to the 'responsible adults' she was rebuffed. No one, not even the boy who claimed to have feelings for Taylor, dared to speak out against the three girls whom had decided it was their mission to make Taylor's life miserable.

Greg Veder was a weakling. Emma Barnes was a Traitor. Sophia Hess a was a monster. Principal Blackwell was somehow corrupt, and that Gladly idiot? He was still trying to be one of the popular kids even though he was a teacher! The one teacher who was trying to make things better? Her name was Gladys Knott and frankly her hands were tied (pun intended) by bureaucracy and Blackwell's stubborn refusal to get her head out of her ass!

A month passed, then two, then a whole school year and despite everything Taylor could think of, nothing had changed. She hadn't dared tell her father, Danny the Bull was many things but subtle was not one of them. Alan Barnes was a good man but unless evidence was thrown in his face about what his daughter had done he'd likely go into full lawyer mode.

Nope the only way this nightmare would end is if someone did something that _made_ it end, and unfortunately that someone couldn't be Taylor herself, otherwise she'd look like the bad guy. Until and unless someone did speak out, Taylor would gather whatever evidence she could, document every foul lie they told about her, and never lose sight of the little hope she had left.

Is it really childish to wish for a hero to come to your aid, in a world where heroes truly do rise to face monsters roaming the land? If so perhaps Taylor Hebert was being childish, but it was the only thing Taylor had to hold on to, her final hope.

As this narrative has already stated however, only in your darkest hour could the path to your finest truly become clear. Her Father, being the man who kept the docks in order, saw that something was wrong and took what actions he could without directly confronting her with his problem.

That meant Taylor was unceremoniously dragged to martial arts classes. Then Danny made sure Taylor got certified with and constantly carried pepper-spray and a stun baton. If Sophia, Emma, or Madison proved foolish enough to start something in a location or manner which Blackwell couldn't protect them from, well Docks working properly or not, Brockton bay was a dangerous place, something which those three bitches needed to learn.

Attempts to transfer to Arcadia were prevented with extreme prejudice. Between Taylor's grades slipping due to the bullying and the staff being deliberately hostile, it really wasn't an option until something was done about the bullies. One particular incident involved the Winslow Secretary shredding Taylor's application for transfer right before the poor girl's eyes. Criminally negligent did not begin to account for the sheer malignant nonsense that was allowed to go on, but somehow Taylor had to fight through. No matter how bad things got Taylor faced it with a fake fearless smile.

There was no way she could predict that lethal force was on the menu as far as the Trio was concerned. After she fought through the flute without so much as flinching (and wasn't it lucky that the guy who made that flute had a son in the Dock Worker's Association) the Trio had decided to escalate.

They set up their plan right as winter break started, and on the first day of school in the new year they sprung their trap. The bitches had loaded up Taylor's locker with various used feminine hygiene products.

A brief explanation for the uninitiated: Tampons, pads and the like are used to account for bleeding caused by the menstrual cycle. Blood that is in an advanced state of decomposition just so happens to be one of the most toxic substances known to humankind without bringing radiation into the question.

In other words while outwardly it looked like a harmless prank to someone without proper knowledge, anyone who actually knew what they were talking about would understand that this time those three had _really_ stepped across the line. _Heads would roll_ when the full details of this stunt got out.

This knowledge however, was cold comfort for Taylor. She had been locked in what basically amounted to an industrial grade steel coffin with what was frankly toxic waste. She fought to get out but Sophia had already sealed the door. Her friend had betrayed her, the world had betrayed her!

Suddenly she was floating on a vast star scape, two beings of crystal she could scarcely describe twirling in a coordinated dance, one that spoke of practice spanning eons.

**[Destination] **An image of Earth from space and in so many more ways at once.

**[Agreement]** Feelings of a bond that had existed long before Earth's sun had ignited.

**[Trajectory] **A simple path, to safely arrive.

**[Agreement] **A partnership summarized in a single word, yet indescribable otherwise.

A third being crossed their paths, one that seemed somehow even more alien than the first two.

**[Intersection] **The third was heading straight for the first two.

**[Query] **The first two greeted the third with enthusiasm.

**[Intervention] **The third was trying to stop the other two.

**[Alarm]** One part of the pair was being wounded.

**[Satisfaction]** The third had mortally wounded the one it had attacked.

The member of the pair whom had not been fatally wounded started shedding crystal meteorites. One such crystal headed right for Taylor, imbuing her with what can only be described as a tainted miracle.

There were a few things Taylor could not possibly have realized. The first is that the power that shard had imbued her with was not the only power she possessed, nor was it even the most potent. The second was that her call for help from a hero might have gone unspoken, but it had not gone unheard, or unanswered.

As her consciousness returned to her body she heard a male voice saying "Kid stay with me!" and then she knew no more...

* * *

Stephen Strange arrived on the scene, having taken appropriate measures to blend in with the 'cape culture' of this particular Earth. To be specific, unlike his usual operations as an Avenger , he wore a full face mask. He marched through the halls of the high school to the place where the call echoed from and when he was not far from it a few people tried to stop him. "Listen cape, not sure why you're here but you don't want to go this way!" one such individual spoke.

"I know right where I'm going, now get out of my way," Doctor Strange said without breaking his stride. "Or I'll move you." He then chose to teleport the girl who had tried to warn him to off three feet behind him. This was a blatant, calculated, showing of his powers. He needed to establish the fact that he was in control otherwise there was potential for the situation to spiral out of control.

He reached the Locker, and judging by the smell, something horrible awaited inside. He used magic to force the lock open and what awaited him within was frankly worse than he expected. Someone had tried very hard to kill or break this girl and unless he was very quick about it they would succeed.

Strange hefted her out, and began to carry her piggyback style. Not that bridal carry you see on television too often, that makes doors difficult and risks further injuries when dealing with someone who is badly injured already.

As he exited the school to search for a 'Parahuman' in the area whom was known to be a masterful healer, he saw various vans labeled PRT and a couple of the heroes of this world "Unidentified Parahuman" Yelled a halberd wielding man in silver and blue armor "Release your captive and surrender at once!"

"I do not have a captive!" Doctor Strange spoke in a forceful reverberating voice. "Call me Doctor Strange. As you can clearly see I have someone in desperate need of medical attention with me, and if anyone does something that worsens the girl's condition they will not live long enough to regret having done so." Once that sunk in "Now either tell me where to find Panacea or direct me to a hospital!" He roared.

The halberd wielder blinked behind his helmet, not that Strange could see it and said into his comm "The situation is not what we assumed Director Piggot." (pronounced Pig-oh) "I advise that you call Arcadia High and let Panacea know that we've got an emergency for her. This was a rescue and the victim is apparently in critical condition."

Piggot then stated "Is the mysterious cape being cooperative?" in an agitated tone.

Armsmaster linked his video/audio feed to Piggot's office then asked Doctor Strange "Will you surrender once the victim has received medical treatment?"

"Once I am certain she won't die from what's been done to her, I'll gladly walk into whatever cell you think you need to keep me in until you realize I'm not a threat." The Cape replied. "Until then, I'm going to make sure no one attempts to worsen the victim's condition."

Armsmaster nodded "If you'll let us put her on a stretcher?"

Strange did as instructed and soon an ambulance carried Armsmaster, Doctor Strange, and Taylor Hebert to Arcadia high where a very irritable healer awaited. Doctor Strange briefed the healer on the situation. Ordinarily Panacea had an iron stomach, but even she got a little queasy after hearing what happened.

Amelia Claire Dallon placed her hand upon the brow of Taylor Hebert, and used her powers. She used the decaying blood and papers Taylor had been covered with to restore the brunette. While she was working she noticed that the girl had eyesight problems. Amy fixed those while she was working as doing so didn't use any extra biomass and glasses were an easy target if the girl was being bullied.

"Armsmaster, make sure you find someone who cares about this girl and that said person is on hand when she wakes up." Panacea noted "This is not the sort of thing anyone just walks off."

The protectorate Tinker came over as did a few guys who hefted the victim onto a stretcher. "Well, it looks like the victim will be okay. Alright Armsmaster," Doctor strange held out his hands "I made a demand, it's been met, so now I'm surrendering peacefully."...

* * *

Far away, the protectorate Hero Alexandria, also known as the Chief Director of the PRT Rebecca Costa Brown, sat in the office of her Cape identity. James Tagg had ordered the arrest of Paige Mcabee, otherwise known as the Rogue 'Bad Canary'. It was also rather obvious that the man intended to 'make an example' of the young woman by sending her to the birdcage for _one_ incident.

Alexandria was no saint, in fact since gaining her powers she'd committed atrocities which if they had ever gotten out would almost certain earn her a Kill Order. That said, Canary had information that if released would cause nigh irreparable harm to the objectives Alexandria had committed those atrocities for. So the strongest woman alive was staying out of the issue.

A familiar portal opened, and a woman in a business suit stepped through it. This was Contessa, the deadliest assassin in history, and someone whose words one did not ignore lightly. Alexandria asked her "So, what sort of atrocity does the Path to Victory require today?" in a blase tone.

Contessa's normally sanguine expression was especially smug when the 'Heroine' asked that "Actually what is required is a good deed. Tagg wants Canary in the BirdCage, and the Path to neutralizing Scion with Minimal casualties quite _clearly_ needs her to be free and clear." The assassin reported in an unnaturally chipper tone.

"What about the security risk Canary represents?" Alexandria asked "She knows about our organization, what's to keep her from going public?" The living statue was perfectly happy with keeping a relatively innocent woman from a horrible fate, but the damage Canary could do to Cauldron with a few careless words in the wrong place was unacceptable.

"The path has shifted. It seems that Canary telling a certain someone about our organization became crucial." Contessa explained, then used her power to give Alexandria a hint, "Tell Dragon to get contact with the Cape who goes by Doctor Strange, then when the inquiry inevitably begins don't let Tagg's connections shield him this time." Contessa then turned on her heel "Door to my forest cabin." then vanished.

Alexandria was rarely surprised, but this certainly qualified. Contessa only went to that cabin when she could rest for a week or more. For her to go there after admitting that the Path had shifted? That probably meant good news, Alexandria could deal with good news, there was after all precious little of it on Earth Bet.

* * *

**So, par for the course in my Worm fics, Cauldron knows that they won't have problems if they just play ball. I mean what kind of idiot prefers his dozen plans with a 10% chance of wining when the other guy produces two or three with a 90% chance of victory.**

**I don't actually know what kind of reaction the PTV would have with any of the powers from other fictional worlds, but I'm saying that unless there's a fairly strong anti-precognitive aspect I'm going to assume that most of the time when a heavy hitter enters the battle space, that freaking power of hers would notice it, and correct the Path accordingly.**

**Also kindly note that Danny is going to get a girlfriend here (he always gets a girlfriend when I write Worm), just not Alexandria and it's not Miss Militia either. If you've got a guess PM me, and I'll tell you if you're right.**

**For anyone confused when they see the reviews, the original version of this chapter had Glory Girl bring Panacea to Winslow to patch up Taylor and Strange comment about the risks of addiction to a 'love me' aura and Glory Girl twigging to the ramifications. Strange or Taylor will bring it up when they run into Victoria but now it hasn't happened yet.**


End file.
